Dean, Tell Me A Story
by sams1ra
Summary: Sammy just wouldn't go to sleep...


**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, just trying to pass the time with my favorite boys.

A/N: I know, I know, I'm supposed to be working on 'And the Ground Shook', but I'm bored. Really bored. And my muse won't let my write AtGS, because she says I don't write angst well if I'm bored. So I turn to fluff.

Dean, Tell Me A Story

"Dean, tell me a story." Four-year-old Sammy sat up in bed after Dean spent nearly ten minutes tucking him in. Dean rolled his eyes and flicked the lights off.

"Good night, Sammy." he said, thinking of the mess he had to clean up in the bathroom after Sammy decided tonight was the perfect opportunity to start a water fight during his bath.

"Deeeaan, come on, I want a story." Sam whined, irritatingly wide awake and showing no sign of sleepiness, even though he spent nearly an hour making sure his older brother was even wetter than he had been.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." Dean said tiredly.

"But I'm not sleepy." Sam protested, pouting, "Tell me a story."

"Close your eyes and lay down, you'll get sleepy." Dean said tiredly. _He_ was sleepy already, and he still had homework to do. He had meant to do it right after school, but Sammy turned the volume up on the TV, and he couldn't concentrate. He ended up spending a good twenty minutes chasing Sammy around to get the remote back.

"Deeeeeeaaaaan…" Sam whined in that annoying little brother way, making Dean sigh.

"Alright. Fine." Dean relented, "But you'd better fall asleep fast." Sam flashed him a smile that was all dimples.

"Can I get in your bed?" he asked.

"No." Dean answered, turning the light back on.

"Why not?" Sammy asked, looking at Dean with big, watery, not in the least sleepy, eyes.

"'Cause it's my bed." Dean said, "You have your bed," he pointed to Sammy's bed, "and I have mine." He said, pointing at the adjacent bed. "See?"

"But I want to sleep with you." Sammy protested.

"I sleep in a big boy bed, Sammy. You'll fall off." Dean explained.

"Will not!" Sam cried indignantly.

"Will too." Dean crossed his hands over his chest.

"Will _not_!" Sam jumped on his bed and Dean rolled his eyes. He could have sworn he'd tucked Sammy in so tightly the kid wasn't supposed to be able to move at all, and yet there he was, standing on his bed in his footsy pajama. Dean'll have to ask Dad to show him how to tuck Sammy in tighter.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Dean asked, knowing the argument only served to keep Sammy awake longer.

"Yes." Sam answered immediately, flopping back down on the bed and smiling innocently. Yeah, that might work with Dad, but Dean knew better.

"Then stay in your bed and close your eyes and be quiet." Dean instructed. Sam quickly disappeared under the covers, his head popping out a moment later, eyes squeezed shut. Dean used the opportunity to try and sneak out of the room.

"Dean?" damn, _so_ close… "Now is when you tell me the story." Sam reminded him. Dean let out a long breath, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Fine." He drawled, "Which story do you want me to read; the one with the caterpillar, the one with the cat or the girly one with the princess?" he asked. Sammy turned his head to look at him, but quickly remembered he was supposed to keep his eyes closed.

"I don't want these, I want a new story." He said.

"Well," Dean said, thinking of the other books he had available. Maybe his grammar book – that should put Sammy right to sleep. Heaven knows it put Dean to sleep in no time. "We have 'Green Eggs and Ham'…" he suggested, but Sammy shook his head vigorously.

"No, no that one, I want a new story!" he protested.

"We don't have a new one, Sammy. Only those four." Dean explained. "Hey, want me to read you from my geography textbook?"

"No. Make one up."

"But I don't know any other stories." Dean protested, sitting Indian style on his bed.

"That's why I said make one up." Sam explained slowly, giving Dean a look that said 'duh!'

"Fine." Dean relented, "But you'll go to sleep, right?"

"Could've been asleep already if you'd just tell me the story…" Sam noted and Dean glared at him, suppressing a yawn.

"Okay." He said after a moment, turning the lights back off and lying on his bed, head resting on his arms. "So… Once upon a time, there were these two kids who had these really awesome superpowers and superweapons." Dean started.

"What were their names?" Sam stopped him. Dean frowned.

"Whose?"

"The kids," Sam explained, "What where their names?" he asked again. Dean blinked. He tried to come up with names, but came up blank. He scratched his head.

"Dean and Sammy." he answered. Yeah, okay, it was lame, but he was tired, and it was an hour past Sammy's bedtime. He just _knew_ letting his brother eat sugared cereal for supper was a mistake.

"Is this a story about us?" Sam asked curiously, turning in bed to have a better look of his older brother.

"No. I'm making it up." Dean shrugged.

"But you said their names are Dean and Sammy!" Sammy accused in a whiny voice. Dean turned to look at him.

"Do you have any superpowers or superweapons I don't know about?" he asked. Sammy blinked, scratching his head and thinking for a moment.

"Um… No." he said in a little voice. Dean gave a curt nod.

"Okay. So shut up and let me tell this story." He said, returning his gaze to the water-stained ceiling. "Now, Dean was way cooler than Sammy. And he had way better weapons."

"Superweapons." Sammy piped in.

"Superweapons." Dean corrected. "But it was okay, because Dean always watched out for Sammy and protected him."

"What about the girl?" Sammy interrupted Dean again, which was making it that much harder to stay focused and make up a story. Dean frowned, turning to his brother again.

"What girl?" he asked.

"In the story." Sam explained.

"There isn't any girl in the story." Girls have cooties. Yach!

"But there should be." Sam propped himself up on one elbow, quickly falling back down at the look Dean sent him. "There's always a girl in the stories." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"There isn't one in the caterpillar story." Dean countered. Sammy giggled.

"But they're just bugs!" he said, "And, there's a lady bug, so that's a girl!" he added quickly, proud of himself. "The story _has_ to have a girl in it. All the good stories do."

"Fiiinnne." Dean sighed. "Then you can be the girl."

"Deeeaaaan!"

"Shut up, Sammy. So, anyway, one day, the kids' Daddy went away to hunt a big scary fire dragon that used to eat Mommies and threatened everyone in the kingdom…"

"Was it a scary dragon?" Sam asked. And really, is there a Mommy eating dragon that's not?

"Uh… Yeah. Really scary." Dean answered, "With big, sharp teeth, and it shot fire out of its mouth and had scales hard as rock."

"Could he turn into a car?" at that, Dean sat up and looked at his younger brother with his eyebrow quirked.

"Turn into a car?"

"I saw it on TV." Sam explained.

"No, the dragon didn't turn into a car." Dean said slowly, laying back down.

"Oh." Sammy said in a small voice. "Too bad, that would have been so cool." Dean couldn't help but smile at that. "Dean?" he looked back at Sammy questioningly. "Was their Daddy scared of the dragon?" Dean shook his head.

"No way. Because their Daddy was a hero too, see? And he had way better superpowers and superweapon. And he could kill dragons in his sleep."

"Even superdragons?" Sammy asked.

"Even fire breathing superdragons that could turn into cars." Dean said confidently. Sam gave a small nod, content with his big brother's answer. And then he frowned.

"But what about when he was awake?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Could he kill the dragons when he was awake, too?" Dean laughed.

"Yes, Sammy, he could kill the dragons when he was awake, too."

"And the kids?"

"What about them?" Dean asked, still grinning, lying on his side with his head resting on his hands, looking at his baby brother.

"Could they kill dragons too?" Sam asked.

"Um… They could kill kiddy dragons. Killed 'em all the time. Even the girl." Dean said with a smirk.

"What girl?" Sammy asked, a little confused.

"Sammy." Dean answered, his smirk growing.

"What?"

"No, Sammy's the girl's name." Dean said.

"But Sammy's a boy's name!" little Sammy protested.

"Nah uh! I have a girl in my class called Samantha, and we call her Sammy, too." Dean said quickly.

"So I'll be Sammy One."

"Huh?"

"She's Sammy Two, so I'll be Sammy One." Sam explained enthusiastically, "And the girl in the story will be Sammy Two, too. Okay?" Dean blinked, staring at his brother.

"You are never going to go to sleep, are you?" he asked. Sammy shrugged.

"I'm not sleepy yet." He said simply. Dean shook his head exasperatedly.

"Fine," he said, "You can come in my bed. But you _have_ to go to sleep." Sammy squealed, kicking his blankets off, and climbed over the child-proof railing and over to Dean's bed. He cuddled close to his big brother, who pulled the covers up around them both.

"So what happened with the dragon?" Sammy asked.

"There was a fierce battle…"

"Dean?" Sam interrupted again. Dean looked at him. "What's 'fierce'?"

"It means really bad." Dean explained.

"So the Daddy got hurt?" Sam asked in a small voice, "Was he killed?"

"No, the Daddy wasn't hurt, but he killed the dragon. Made a jacket out of it, too."

"So the battle was only fierce for the dragon?" Sam asked, making sure.

"Um, yeah."

"And the Daddy came back?" Sam asked again.

"Yes. The Daddy came back to the little boy and girl. And everyone was so happy the Daddy killed the dragon that they gave him tons of money and candy and even a castle with _three_ Impalas. One for the Daddy, one for the boy and even for the girl."

"Sammy Two." Sam added, making Dean laugh again.

"Yeah, Sammy Two."

"'Cause I am Sammy One." Dean chuckled.

"Yes, you are." He agreed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When's Daddy coming home?"

"Tomorrow, Sammy." Dean said softly, feeling his little brother snuggling closer.

"You said that two yesterdays ago!" Sammy protested.

"And it's still tomorrow." Dean said evenly, looking down at the messy mop of hair not much unlike his own. "See, I didn't lie." Sam looked up at Dean, thinking about it.

"Oh." He said eventually. "But tomorrow for real this time, right? Not the tomorrow after tomorrow?" he asked. Dean had to think about the question for a second. He blamed it on the hour.

"No. He should be here when you wake up." He said confidently. "So you have to go to sleep, see?"

"Dean?"

"Whaaaat?"

"I liked that story." Sammy said. Dean shook his head, turning onto his stomach and pulling Sammy closer – just to make sure he wasn't going to fall off the bed. It wasn't like he was _hugging_ his little brother or anything.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sammy." he said, "Sammy One." he corrected quickly, a big smile plastered on his face. "Sammy One Kenobi." He sniggered to himself.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Next time, could you make up new names?" Dean shook his head, burying his head in his pillow.

"Only if you actually _go to sleep_." He muttered.

"Okay!" Sam said, way too cheerfully. "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy." Dean said softly.

"Sammy One." Sam reminded him.

The End.

Hope this made you smile. Drop me a word, would you? Reviews always welcome.


End file.
